Hardest Role
by Lunar Wave
Summary: Oh, why, of all people, will you give me the one role that I will surely forever regret? One-Shot.


**Hardest Role**** by Lunar Wave**

**Grand Chase is not mine and will never be! Enjoy reading!**

**Summary: Oh, why, of all people, will you give me the one role that I will surely forever regret? One-shot**

**(My Room)**

"… No… I don't want to." I answered. I turned my back and ran for the door. My eyes felt as though tears would just flow.

"Please. I need you to help me." The boy insisted; catching my hand before I completely left the room. I thought I heard creaks, but I just ignored it for the sake of answering the boy.

"Why? Why me anyway?" I asked. I was on the verge of tears as I said these words. Thank goodness it was dark; though I can't help thinking piercing sapphire eyes can still see me. "Why not Elesis, or Amy, Ronan, or even Ryan? Why of all of us, why would you ask me?"

"Because you are Lire's closest friend, Arme." The white-haired voice quietly answered,

"... but… But… I…" I stuttered through my flowing tears. "I DON'T WANT TO! I COULDN'T! I WOULDN'T! WHY ME? OF ALL PEOPLE REALLY, WHY SHOULD I HELP YOU GET CLOSE TO HER! TO LIRE!" I fell to my knees; my tears can't help but flow.

"Why shouldn't you?" The boy said back. I wanted to scream more. I wanted to answer. But my voice had already left me. I couldn't tell him. I couldn't tell him that it was because I loved him. I loved him so much I could barely breathe. I loved him so much that the moment he asked me to be a matchmaker for him and Lire, I'm right here, crying my heart out. And he wouldn't take the hint! Why couldn't he? All this time we've been together… All this time we were together… He went most missions with ME! ME, not Lire! Why did he have to develop feelings for Lire, whilst I started loving him… It's not fair!

"… No… Please… Don't force me, Lass. I can't… I wouldn't know what to do anyway…" I turned my back so at least he couldn't see my face. "Ask Amy… she'll help you, definitely."

"Nope. She's rooting more for Ryan and Lire." Lass snorted. I knew that much. Ryan had already said to everyone but Lire that he loved her. And Amy loves those kinds of challenges.

"… Then what about Elesis?"

"No good. She'll slash me the moment I talk to her about asking her best friend out." Lass answered back. I knew that too. Elesis can become way overprotective sometimes. That's why she's the leader, really.

"Ronan, then? He's your best friend after all…" I asked. My tears had begun to subside and my heart felt as though it turned to stone.

"Too busy courting Elesis." … I didn't need to know that.

"Ryan?"

"You already know the answer to that."

"Sieghart?"

"Too lazy."

"Mari?"

"Too busy getting Sieghart out of lazy mode."

"Jin?"

"What Amy wants, Jin wants." I'm starting to run out of options.

"… Dio?"

"Same as Sieghart, Lazy." This is starting to get really difficult…

"Zero?"

"Wandered off." Guh… Why would a person take their job class SO seriously.

"Ley?"

"Busy on a mission."

"Guh… Knight Master?"

"As you know, she's back at Serdin." Lass seemed annoyed now.

"… Why not ask Lire yourself?"

"Not happening. I want you to help me." I no longer have any more excuses left…

"… fine." I sighed, my heart aching so much. "… What do you want me to do?"

"I asked Lire to join me tomorrow morning, at the park." Lass answered. "Be there."

"… Got it." Soon Lass finally left. My heart felt so hurt that I didn't know what to do… This is too much… I feel like killing myself… But… only foolish people do suicide… I'm not an idiot… There's no way in Hell's Furnace would I kill myself. But right now… I feel like an idiot, the moment he did that… He broke it… my heart…. By giving me the hardest role I could possibly do for a relationship between him and Lire… Why would life be so cruel… Why…

**(Tomorrow morning)**

"… So where is she?" I asked Lass. Lass was up the tree, caressing a bouquet of flowers. Flowers… for Lire… No matter what I say to myself right now, it still hurts. It still hurts that he chose Lire over me. But I'll try to be happy for them. I'll try to be.

"… She'll be here." The Striker answered. This trust… This trust… I want that trust. I want the faith that, no matter what, will still be there.

"… Why do I have to be with you anyway… If you were gonna do this anyway…" I asked. This is way too painful. Do you really have to be so cruel, Lass? Do you really have to?

"Can I practice the confession on you?" Lass asked, jumping out of the tree. I nodded, but this is starting to be painful. I tried my best to give a Lire impression when Lass stopped me.

"… You don't have to act like Lire though." Lass replied. "You're practically horrid at acting, after all." I felt annoyed.

"Ok… here goes." Lass took a deep breath and put the flowers behind his back.

"… Do you remember? When you guys saved me back at Kaze'Aaze's castle? When you removed my curse?" Lass smiled, reminiscing. I could picture it as well. Lass, back then, was hurt beyond my healing abilities. I was bandaging him as soon as we exited Kaze'Aaze's castle.… That was the moment when I first felt feelings for him after all… So that time was also when he started having feelings for Lire, huh… Funny… I could've sworn he barely saw Lire that day…

"You were always there." Lass continued, breaking me out of my thoughts. "You were always there, helping me. It's an odd feeling… but I liked it. You always helped me. You always took care of me… Now… I want you to know my feelings…" Lass then pulled out the flowers. So here's the hardest part for me… Now he will do it. He will say the three words addressed to Lire. I closed my eyes, ready to accept any pain that will come out of this.

"… I love you… Arme." Lass smiled; a genuine smile. I immediately looked at Lass's sapphire eyes, and I saw truth. He held out the flowers. I looked blankly at him.

"… wait… weren't you trying to confess to Lire? Get it right, Lass! Don't say my name just because I'm in front of you." Lass smirked in response.

"The one person I love… is not Lire. It was you. All this time, It was you. It was you who took care of me back at Kaze'Aaze's castle. It was you who I chose to have missions with. It was you who had been there. It was you who actually stood here, waiting with me for someone that you thought I loved, even though you harbored feelings for me. I'll repeat it if you want." Lass then gave me the flowers.

"I love you, Arme." Lass smiled, taking my free hand and kissing it. I couldn't believe it. All this time… He was simply pretending… All this time he was just making fun out of me. But, I still can't help being happy. He loved me! He loved ME. Not Lire, not Elesis, not Amy…Me…

"… So what's your answer?" The Striker asked; his grin wide. I replied by jumping on him and hugging him.

"… I love you too Lass. From the time we met, onwards. I have always, always loved you." I answered. Lass hugged me back.

Then a sudden cheer came from the bushes nearby. The other eleven chasers were standing there. Lire, Ryan, Elesis, Ronan, Amy, Jin… Even Sieghart, Mari, Dio, Zero and Ley… They were all there, smiling and cheering. They ran up to the two of us.

"Did you have to make your confession so dramatic?" Lire complained. "You could have driven Arme suicidal!" I had to laugh. The thought did pass through my head.

"Arme's strong." Lass answered. "She'll never do that." That trust… That complete trust… I had it all this time after all…

"This time's an exception but if you hurt her again, I'll kill you." Elesis punched Lass's shoulder. "Take good care of her, got it?"

"Got it." Lass replied. Then Elesis turned really angry.

"Well, did you have to exaggerate everything last night?" Elesis snarled. "I won't kill you just for confessing to Lire, you know." I jolted.

"Wait… YOU ALL WERE LISTENING?" I yelled. The rest simply made a really big grin.

"Try keeping your voice a bit lower, for goodness sake." Amy replied. "I WAS right next door."

"Just be thankful Ronan was there last night, Lass." Ryan casually said. "Because if he wasn't, I swear, we would have killed you for various reasons in various ways if only he didn't tell us that it was part of your plan to confess to Arme." So they heard all of it. Well, I don't know whether that's a good thing or a bad thing, but that's not important anymore.

"You could have at least told me…" Lire shuddered. "I almost thought you were indeed in love with me…" Lass laughed. I was laughing as well. Then something sparked in Lire's head.

"… Wait a minute… Last night, you said Ryan loved me or something?" I and the rest immediately shuddered. Ryan was also understandably shocked. Only Lass seemed calm.

"I only remember saying about Amy rooting for you and Ryan." Lass casually replied. "That's it." Lire nodded, smiling. We all felt relieved there. Thank goodness Lass remembered the exact words.

"Thank you." Lire nodded. "… Uhn… I need to go back. I got a mission to go to today anyway…" Then she turned to Ryan. "Want to join me?" Ryan nodded, running after Lire as she returned for that inn we were staying at. I laughed as the two sped out of sight. Then my new boyfriend appeared in front of me.

"Want to take on a mission too, Arme?" Lass held out his hand. I smiled.

"Alright." I took his hand, knowing everything will be better from here on out.

**Chapter End**

**My first Shipping Fan fiction and I went with this. I don't know whether anyone has done this before, but I honestly don't really think so. So if you know another fan fiction that's similar to this, I'll check it out. Review!**


End file.
